I Love You
by VampireGirlFan1
Summary: After the war (NOT counting 19 years later) Harry left without saying goodbye to anyone, especially Hermione. When he heard Hermione's parents died in a car crash, he decided to come back to be there for Hermione. But Hermione is NOT talking to him and she's ignoring him. Will Harry admit his feelings for Hermione or will he lose her?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You By: VampireGirlFan1**

 **Summary: After the war, (NOT counting 19 years later) Harry left WITHOUT saying goodbye to anybody, especially Hermione. When he heard that Hermione's parents died in a car crash, he decided to come back to be there for Hermione. But Hermione is NOT talking to him and she's ignoring him. Will Harry admit his feelings for Hermione or will he lose her? (If you didn't see the Harry Potter films or read the books, DON'T read this)**

 **This is a love story my two favorite characters Harry and Hermione; please NO MEAN COMMENTS OR I'LL PUT A KILLING CURSE ON YOU! Remember: I DON'T own Harry Potter or the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Rated T for kissing and yelling.**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been a year since the war at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, is sitting on his bed at a hotel in Paris, France. One day, an owl flew to Harry's window with a letter in his mouth. It was Errol, the Weasley's owl. So, Harry grabs the letter from Errol. "I wonder who's it from." Said Harry; opening the letter.

It was from Mrs. Weasley. So the letter said: Dear Harry, There's something that you should know: Hermione won't talk to any of us and she has been avoiding us. Can you talk to her? Mrs. Weasley. With a shock on his face, Harry dropped the letter. Oh, no, what have I done? I have been a bad friend to Hermione. Harry thought.

So, Harry thought of what Mrs. Weasley wrote him and decided to go back to London and talk to Hermione. One hour later, he went to London, and saw a red-hair male and a blonde female, holding hands.

He finally recognizes them it was Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They turned around and they saw him. Harry walked up to them and hugged them. "Harry, it's been a while since we saw you." Said Ron; hugging him. So they were talking about what has everybody else is doing.

"What about Hermione? Is she okay" Harry asked Ron and Luna. They looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They were about to answer Harry's question, they saw Hermione walking down the street.

"Hey, Hermione." Said Harry; calling her to come to them. She saw them, then turn to another direction. Harry was shocked to her like this, **NOT** the girl that he fell in love when they were in Hogwarts. What have I ever done to Hermione? Harry thought. He went to follow her.

"Hermione, what did I do?"

It doesn't even matter, now move."

Hermione walked past him, but that didn't stop him from trying to get her to talk to him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"Do you know how much it hurts, Harry? Do you?"

"Hermione-"

"Just go away, Harry, I don't want to see you anymore"

Hermione stormed off with tears in her eyes and cry softly.

 **DUN DUNN DUNNN DUNNN! Hermione is MAD at Harry.**

 **Will he talk to her? Will she listen to him?**

 **Will Harry tell Hermione how he feels about her or will he lose her for good?**

 **Please review.**

 **If you put in MEAN COMMENTS I will put a killing curse on you! AVADA KEDARVA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You By: VampireGirlFan1**

 **Summary: After the war, (NOT counting 19 years later) Harry left WITHOUT saying goodbye to anybody, especially Hermione. When he heard that Hermione's parents died in a car crash, he decided to come back to be there for Hermione. But Hermione is NOT talking to him and she's ignoring him. Will Harry admit his feelings for Hermione or will he lose her? (If you didn't see the Harry Potter films or read the books, DON'T read this)**

 **This is a love story my two favorite characters Harry and Hermione; please NO MEAN COMMENTS OR I'LL PUT A KILLING CURSE ON YOU! Remember: I DON'T own Harry Potter or the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Rated T for kissing and yelling.**

 **This is my last chapter and I hope you like it. REMEMBER: I DON'T own Harry Potter and the characters. J.K. Rowling does. And also NO MEAN COMMENTS OR I'LL PUT THE KILLING CURSE ON YOU!**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and he went to his room. What did I do to make Hermione hate me so much? He thought.

Then, he heard a shout, "Harry, you there?" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!"

Harry went downstairs and he found Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny.

"I didn't know you came back until Ron told me."

"Yeah, have any of you spoke to Hermione ever since I left or came back?"

"I think so, but she ignored us. Why?"

"I don't know."

So, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry saw Hermione sitting at the table.

Hermione was about to walk away when she saw him, then he grabbed her arm, and turned her where he can make eye contact with her.

" **Let me go, Harry, I don't want to see you anymore!** "

" **Not until you know why I left!** "

Hermione didn't speak.

"Come with me."

So, they apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They went to the drawing room. They sat on one of the couches.

"Go on, tell me why you left," Hermione said.

"The reason why I left is that's because I need to get away."

"Away from what?" Hermione snapped.

"From all of what happened at the battle."

"We'll it's **NOT** your fault."

Then, Hermione had tears coming out from her eyes and started to choke out a sob.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. After that, Harry took Hermione's hands into his.

"Hermione, there's something that I should have told you when we were hunting Horcruxes."

Hermione looked at him.

"I love you since 4th year at the Yule Ball."

"What?"

"If you don't feel the same that's fine"

"No, it's not that. I love you too."

They lean in and Harry puts his lips on Hermione and she kissed him back. Then, it turns into a passionate kiss. They pull away slowly and looked into each other's eyes.

Then, they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and they saw Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

"Congrats." said Neville.

"Thanks, Nev."

"Ron, you owe me 10 Galleons." Said Ginny, grinning.

"Oh, come on!"

Harry and Hermione looked at them.

"Wait, you were betting on us?" Hermione asked them.

"Yes." Said Ron.

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"Since we found out you have feelings for Hermione in 4th year." Said Ron.

"Come on, even Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are also betting."

The gang laughed and they head to Diagon Alley for ice cream.

 **Well, I can't believe that I finished the story.**

 **Please review.**

 **And also read my other fanfics.**


End file.
